M
Michael's Beef with Chocolate Glazed Pears.png|1.01 Melissa's Seared Beef & Creamy Cucumber Salad.png|1.01 Melissa's Steamed Mussels & White Bean Ragoût.png|1.01 Melissa's Figs & Almond Streusel.png|1.01 Michael's Poached Shrimp with Apple Vegetable Salad.png|1.02 Michael's Tarragon Gnocchi with Pepperoncini Butter.png|1.02 Michael's Brownie with Macerated Strawberries.png|1.02 Michael's Crispy Skin Salmon with Strawberry Ginger Salsa.png|1.04 Michael's Roulade with Turnip Salad.png|1.04 Michael's Gummy Bear Wontons with Blackberry Sauce.png|1.04 Melinda's Quail of Tears.png|1.07 Margaritte's Crab & Grapefruit Salad.jpg|1.08 Mina's Seared Turbot with Lime Coconut Vinaigrette.png|1.12 Mina's Flash-Seared Calamari with Papaya Smoothie.png|1.12 Mina's Donut French Toast & White Chocolate Gouda Sauce.png|1.12 Michael's Grilled Calamari Salad.jpg|2.03 Michael's Roasted Bison with Arugula.jpg|2.03 Michael's Plum Genoise Napoleon.jpg|2.03 Marc's Thai Beef Salad.jpg|2.04 Massimo's Arugula Salad with Beef Shoulder.jpg|2.04 Marc's Fried Flounder with Pickled Watermelon Rind.jpg|2.04 Marc's Donut Fritters with Strawberry Jam.jpg|2.04 Maristella's Gamberoni All'uvetta.jpg|2.07 Matthew's Sautéed Shrimp Salad.jpg|2.07 Moha's Edamame.jpg|2.07 Maristella's Pink Peppercorn Flank Steak.jpg|2.07 Matthew's Flank Steak with Risotto.jpg|2.07 Matthew's Zeppole.jpg|2.07 Ming's Chive Crêpe.jpg|2.08 Mor's Tuna Cake with Tonnato Sauce.jpg|2.09 Mor's Knockwurst with Ramps 2 Ways.jpg|2.09 Mor's Southern Comfort Middle Eastern Breakfast.jpg|2.09 Michael's Velouté.jpg|2.10 Megan's Venison and Quince Compote.png|3.04 Michael's Carpaccio with Nori & Maple Glaze.png|3.05 Malik's Skewered Tenderloin with Sauce Verte.png|3.05 Michael's Grilled Mahi-Mahi with Broccoli Rabe 2 Ways.png|3.05 Malik's Gouda & Potato Crusted Mahi-Mahi.png|3.05 Michael's French Toast with Cherry Compote.png|3.05 Melinda's Turkey Breast with Cucumber Slaw.png|3.06 Michael's Perfumed Clam.png|3.08 Martin's Beausoleil Oysters with Apricot Chutney.png|3.11 Mark's Oysters with Bell Pepper Mignonette.png|3.11 Martin's Pork with Buttermilk Raita.png|3.11 Martin's Figs with Chocolate Mousse.png|3.11 Michael's Sardine Provençal with Tomato.png|3.12 Marc's Liver with Grilled Asparagus.png|3.13 Marc's Mackerel Tagliatelle with Daikon Salsa.png|3.13 Marc's Toffee Popcorn with Salt & Sugar Tuile.png|3.13 Mario's Southern Fried Frog Legs.png|4.01 Mario's Tortilla Crusted Hamachi with Beets 3 Ways.png|4.01 Mario's Beignets with Clementine Salad.png|4.01 Mackenzie's Rattlesnake & Bean Salad.png|4.02 Mackenzie's Chianti Roasted Rabbit & Red Wine Fruit Sauce.png|4.02 Mackenzie's Zeppoli with Yucca Cream.png|4.02 Mo's Turkey Cake with Relish.png|4.03 Mo's Grilled Goat with Potatoes & Peas.png|4.03 Mo's Peach & Sabayon.png|4.03 Michael's Bass with Fennel Pesto.png|4.04 Mary Beth's Warm Bass & Marshmallow Salad.png|4.04 Michael's Grilled Pork Rib with Butternut Squash Fries.png|4.04 Michael's Polenta-Pineapple Stack with Fried Hot Dogs.png|4.04 Michael's Chip Crusted Shrimp with Collard.png|4.05 Michael's Seared Deckle with Hibiscus Madeira Sauce.png|4.05 Michael's Avocado Spring Roll.png|4.05 Mark's Lentil Crusted Chicken with Grilled Bitter Melon.png|4.06 Mark's Wasabi Spiced Turbot with Purple Potato Purée.png|4.06 Marc's Quahog Casino with Rhubarb Purée.png|4.07 Melissa's Steamed Quahog Clam.png|4.07 Marc's Venison & Eggs.png|4.07 Marc's Matzo Napoleon.png|4.07 Melissa's Salmon Loaf with Simple Salad.png|4.10 Michele's Knockwurst Hash with Watermelon Salad.png|4.12 Madison's Knockwurst Satay with Watermelon Salad.png|4.12 Michele's Skate with Prunes & Lentils.png|4.12 Madison's Cuban-French Crusted Skate.png|4.12 Madison's Orange-Miso Caramel with "Tapioca".png|4.12 Matthew's Braciole with Rainbow Chard.png|5.01 Matthew's Pan-Roasted Branzino with Jicama Rösti.png|5.01 Matthew's Ricotta Chocolate Croissant with Sugar Sticks.png|5.01 Matt's Trout with White Chocolate Polenta.png|5.02 Matt's Quail with Escarole Ragout & Chocolate.png|5.02 Matt's Papaya Compote with Almond Cheese Crumble.png|5.02 Mackenzie's Rocky Mountain Oyster Napoleon & Aioli.png|5.05 Madison's Fried Rocky Oysters with Apple Salad.png|5.05 Madison's Cornmeal Crusted Dorade with Beet Gastrique.png|5.05 Mackenzie's Dorade with Sautéed Beets & Potatoes.png|5.05 Madison's Danish Christmas Potatoes with Custard.png|5.05 Michael's Catfish with Liverwurst Mousse.png|5.06 Marc's Liver & River.png|5.06 Marc's Pan-Roasted Alligator & Ginger Beer Vinaigrette.png|5.06 Marc's Deconstructed Apple Pie.png|5.06 Michael's Sweetbread with Jack Cheese Strudel.png|5.07 Michael's Crusted Chicken with Sea Urchin Beurre Blanc.png|5.07 Michael's Fruit Ring Galette with Pickle Salad.png|5.07 Mario's Lemon-Lime Soda Tempura Kippers.png|5.08 Mario's Elk with Chocolate-Hazelnut Bordelaise.png|5.08 Mario's Pear Trio.png|5.08 Marc's Inside Out Clam.jpg|5.09 Madison's Geoduck Escovitch.jpg|5.09 Madison's Wild Boar over Polenta.jpg|5.09 Madison's Dark Chocolate Cake.jpg|5.09 Marja's Trick or Treat Dumpling.png|5.10 Mike's Lamb Heart & Pumpkin Purée.png|5.10 Michael's Braised Lamb Heart with Grilled Pie Crust.png|5.10 Michael's Black Chicken "Ramen".png|5.10 Marja's Drunken Chicken.png|5.10 Michael's Pain Perdu with Chipotle Chocolate Sauce.png|5.10 Milton's Ham with Sweetened Potato Purée.png|5.13 Milton's Pheasant & Carrot Ginger Purée.png|5.13 Milton's Stuffed Puff Pastry.png|5.13 Merlin's Warm Octopus Salad.png|5.13 Mona's Guava Braised Octopus with Grilled Treviso.png|5.13 Mona's Sliced Flank Steak with Braised Chicory.png|5.13 Merlin's Flank Steak with Red Wine Reduction.png|5.13 Mona's Yogurt & Feta Stuffed Pita.png|5.13 Marcellus's Catfish with Tomatillo Chutney.jpg|6.04 Marcellus's Asian-Style Ribs with Sunchoke Purée.jpg|6.04 Marcellus's Mexican Poi Pudding.jpg|6.04 Monica's Trout & Bacon Flatbread.png|6.05 Monica's Espresso Glazed Beef with Okra Tapenade.png|6.05 Michael's Calf Liver with Pound Cake Crostini.png|6.07 Michael's Partridge with Blueberry Chipotle BBQ Sauce.png|6.07 Michael's Glass Carrot with Cardamom Butterscotch.png|6.07 Maneet's Smoked Chub & Papadum Two Ways.jpg|6.10 Michael's Sautéed Rabbit Kidneys with Merguez Aioli.png|6.11 Marco's Ramen Pasta Salad.png|7.01 Marco's Flat Iron Steak with Mole.png|7.01 Monica's Cheesy Andouille over Hash.png|7.03 Monica's Pan-Roasted Elk with Braised Mallow.png|7.03 Matthew's Fruit Cocktail Salad.png|7.06 Mark's Uni Risotto.png|7.06 Mark's Shrimp Crusted Snapper.png|7.06 Marie-Claude's Senegalese Short Ribs.png|7.09 Marc's Italian-Korean Style Short Ribs.png|7.09 Marie-Claude's Lamb Stew with Potato Gratin.png|7.09 Marie-Claude's Gingerbread Crépes.png|7.09 Miguel's Ceviche de Conchas.png|7.10 Miguel's Halibut with Salsa Criolla & Cauliflower Purée.png|7.10 Miguel's Mexican Chocolate Fondue Cake.png|7.10 Michael's Warm Salsa with Curry Chicken Feet.png|8.01 Michelle's Fried Chicken Feet with BBQ Sauce.png|8.01 Michelle's Blood Sausage & Frog Leg Ragoût.png|8.01 Michael's Halloween Surf & Turf.png|8.01 Michael's Italian Napoleon.png|8.01 Michelle's Chocolate Cake with Cider Gel.png|8.01 Michael's Thai Curry Clam Soup.jpg|9.02 Michael's Grilled Tuna Belly with Lemon Foam.png|9.02 Michael's Masa Cookies with Berry Soup.png|9.02 Miguel's King Crab Two Ways.png|9.03 Marie-Claude's Lamb Fries & Rice Noodles.jpg|9.04 Marie-Claude's Wreck Fish with Sabudana Purée.png|9.04 Marie-Claude's Beignet.png|9.04 Michael's Crab in the Weeds.png|9.07 Matt's Warm Asparagus Salad with Melon.png|9.09 Matt's Barramundi with Fried Almonds.png|9.09 Matt's Poppy Seed Cake.png|9.09 Megan's Duck Rillette.png|9.12 Megan's Duck Breast with Radicchio Mango Salad.png|9.12 Melissa's Open-Face BBQ Tofu Sandwich.png|10.04 Melissa's Rib-Eye with Summer Salad.png|10.04 Michelle's Pan-Fried Sweetbreads & Wilted Spinach.jpg|10.06 Michelle's Kochujang Lamb Stew.jpg|10.06 Marcus's Mahi-Mahi & Braised Olive Loaf.jpg|10.07 Marc's Crawfish Bisque.jpg|10.09 Michael's Crawfish with Crispy Beef Tendon.png|10.09 Michael's Braised Octopus & Broth.png|10.09 Marc's Octopus Pomodoro.png|10.09 Michael's Queso Fresco Doughnuts.png|10.09 Marc's Queso Fresco Soup.png|10.09 Marcela's Chili Chicken Feet.jpg|10.10 Marcela's Tripe Tostada.png|10.10 Marcela's Anglaise & Tostones.png|10.10 Marcus's Pyttipanna.jpg|10.12 Marc's Goat Brain & Spicy Slaw.jpg|10.12 Marcus's Pork Chop & Dashi.jpg|10.12 Marc's Pork with White Bean Ragoût.jpg|10.12 Marcus's Kladdkaka.jpg|10.12 Michael's Grilled Beef Heart Salad.png|10.13 Marcus's Spicy Beef Heart Broth.png|10.13 Marcus's Bonito & Smoked Chard.jpg|10.13 Marcus's Crumble & Candied Currants.jpg|10.13 Michael's Salmon & Frisée Salad.jpg|11.08 Missy's Escargot Crostini with Long Bean Salad.jpg|11.10 Missy's Stilton Meatballs with Flatbread.jpg|11.10 Missy's Rice Pudding with Noodle Brittle.jpg|11.10 Miguel's Rabbit Escabeche Sopes.png|11.11 Miguel's Coffee & Chocolate Goat Chop with Blueberry Sauce.png|11.11 Maria's Duck Confit Ropa Vieja.png|12.04 Maria's Pork Carnitas with Shrimp Salad & Grilled Okra.png|12.04 Mihoko's Pan-Seared Conch with Tahini Vinaigrette.png|12.06 Mihoko's Lamb with Sautéed Garlic & Potatoes.png|12.06 Mary's Fried Chicken & Spinach Salad with Sage.png|12.08 Mike's Fried Chicken Salad with Apple Dijon Dressing.png|12.08 Mary's Lobster Hash with Poached Egg.png|12.08 Mike's Grilled Lobster with Lemonade Meuniere.png|12.08 Mike's Bread Pudding.png|12.08 Monique's Kosher Shrimp with Kumquat Ginger Compote.png|12.10 Michael's Sashimi with Chickpea Purée.png|12.12 Matt's Tuna Belly 2 Ways with Chickpea Yogurt.png|12.12 Matt's Grilled Lamb with Crispy Shallots.png|12.12 Matt's Pumpkin Custard with Arak Caramel.png|12.12 Melissa's Blini with Treviso Salad & Kipper Rillette.png|13.01 Melissa's Black Chicken Coq au Vin.png|13.01 Melissa' Mayo Cake with Chocolate and Pea Cream.png|13.01 Mia's Salad with Crispy Pigs Feet.jpg|13.09 Mike's Crispy Pigs Feet Tres Leches.png|13.09 Mia's Goat & Huitlacoche Bread Pudding.png|13.09 Mia's Piloncillo Cake with Yuca Coconut Custard.png|13.09 Maureen's Rice Cake & Faux Wasabi.png|13.11 Michael's Sautéed Sushi & Panko Crusted Kohlrabi.png|13.11 Maureen's Grilled Ostrich Fan Meat.png|13.11 Michael's Ostrich with Blueberry Wine Reduction.png|13.11 Michael's Pound Cake Pain Perdu.png|13.11 Monica's Beet Pancake with Pulpo Medallion.png|13.12 Marja's Asian Spring Salad.png|13.12 Monica's Wild Boar with Nopales Salad.png|13.12 Marc's Scallop & Harissa Speck Hash.jpg|14.11 Maiki's Barramundi with Brown Butter & Sautéed Rucola.png|15.03 McCaily's Barramundi with Gummy Snake Beurre Blanc.png|15.03 Michael's Barramundi with Gummy Sweet & Sour Sauce.png|15.03 Michael's Smoked T-Bone with Mole Sauce.png|15.03 Maiki's Spice-Crusted Duo of Beef with Beer Sauce.png|15.03 Michael's Lemon Verbena Steamed Pudding.png|15.03 Maiki's Lemon Verbena Mousseline & Caramel.png|15.03 Monique's French Toast with Warm Pork Salad.png|15.04 Monique's Lamb Heart Skewers with Bok Choy Slaw.png|15.04 Monique's Peanut Fritters with Coconut Glaze.png|15.04 Martha's Warm Mussel Salad.png|15.07 Martha's Seared Lamb Fries with Blackberry Gastrique.png|15.07 Martha's Buttermilk Cake with Cheese Sauce.png|15.07 Melissa's Seared Scallop with Sprout Salad.png|15.08 Marisa's Scallop Crudo with Sprout Salad.png|15.08 Melissa's Grilled Pork Chop with Truffle BBQ Sauce.png|15.08 Marisa's Braciole with Yacón Purée.png|15.08 Marisa's Honey Nut Bread Pudding.png|15.08 Michele's Surf & Turf Po' Boy.jpg|15.09 Mustapha's Dandelion & Rice Noodle Salad with Bourbon.png|15.12 Mustapha's Tempeh Sauté with Beets & Wheatgrass Salad.png|15.12 Mustapha's Merlot Cranberry Sauce with Candied Yams.png|15.12 Mikey's Seared Tuna with Garden Salad.png|16.06 Molly's Tuna Curry Bruschetta with Chutney.png|16.06 Molly's Sautéed Goat with Goat Cheese Hummus.png|16.06 Mikey's Goat Stir-Fry with Sautéed Potatoes.png|16.06 Mikey's Japanese Mayo Mousse with Potato Chip Brittle.png|16.06 Madeline's Cake & Hazelnut Crusted Wild Boar.jpg|16.08 Madeline's Duck Breast with Cardoon Compote.jpg|16.08 Madeline's Chocolate & Clementine Trifle.jpg|16.08 Mogan's Braised Sofrito Cabbage with Fried Egg.png|16.10 Mogan's Grilled Squid & Daikon with Bisque Sauce.png|16.10 Mogan's Kaiserschmarrn Sable Breton & Whipped Cream.png|16.10 Michael's Pork Lovers Matzo Ball Soup.jpg|17.02 Michael's Passover-Inspired Halibut.jpg|17.02 Michael's Kugel.jpg|17.02 Molly's Fish Collar & Southwestern Caesar Salad.jpg|17.03 Mike's Gefilte Fritter "Taco".png|17.13 Mike's Kale Chip Crusted Trout with Pepper Salad.png|17.13 Matthew's Swordfish with Sautéed Broccoli Rabe.png|18.03 Matthew's Filet Mignon with Red Wine Truffle Onions.png|18.03 Maxcel's Curried Pig Feet with Sweet Potato Brittle.png|18.05 Maxcel's Venison with Watercress Coulis.png|18.05 Maxcel's Strudel with Fried Apples.png|18.05 Megan's Veal Burger with Brie.png|18.08 Matt's Dim Sum with Asian Noodles & Asian Sauce.png|18.12 Millie's Rockin' Crabs with Cognac.png|19.01 Michael's Hash Warm Salad with Sweet & Sour Sauce.png|19.03 Michael's Red Snapper with Fumet & Salsa.png|19.03 Michael's Steamed Pudding with Goat Cheese Caramel.png|19.03 Mannee's Fish Cake with Scrambled Eggs.png|19.04 Mannee's Hamburger with Sweet Potatoes & Salad.png|19.04 Melissa's Chicken & Waffles with Raspberry Balsamic.png|19.05 Michael's Cornmeal Calamari with Lemon Kale Salad.png|19.12 Michael's Lobster Linguini with Side Salad.png|19.12 Michael's Buddha Picked a Berry Under the Stars.png|19.12 Michael's Mexico City Escarole & Black Beans.png|19.13 Michael's Kentucky Derby Duck on a Raft.png|19.13 Michael's Vanilla Bourbon Ice Cream & Blueberry Bark.png|19.13 Matt's Coffee Cake with Bittered Chocolate Suace.png|20.01 Matt's John Dory with Pâté Purée.png|20.01 Matt's Ribeye with Shallot Confit Butter.png|20.01 Meg's Gluten-Free Sweetbread with Eggplant Purée.png|20.06 Mindy's Asian Ramen Salad with Salt & Pepper Honey Ball.png|20.08 Mindy's Pan-Fried Rocky Mountain Oysters with Crispy Artichoke.png|20.08 Mindy's Whoopie Doughnuts with Mascarpone.png|20.08 Mike's Fried Meatloaf with Sautéed Kimchi.png|20.12 Mike's Deconstructed Baked Potato with Asparagus.png|20.12 Mike's Microwave Cake with Bacon Caramel.png|20.12 Michael's Lamb Chorizo with Caviar Crema.png|21.01 Mona's Pudding Soufflé with Brownie Mix.png|21.02 Mikayla's Shrimp with Fried Sticky Rice.png|21.05 Max's Rabbit Potsticker with Soy Candy Cane Sauce.png|21.06 Max's Bacon Crusted Hen with Red Wine Mushrooms.png|21.06 Max's Orange & Grape Ice Cream with Ganache & Brittle.png|21.06 Morgan's Chicken Ravioli with Tortilla Crostini.png|21.07 Morgan's Lemon Pepper Tenderloin with Dijon Yogurt.png|21.07 Morgan's Berry Chocolate Ice Cream with Candied Blackberries.png|21.07 Marisa's Pork Fritters with Blintz Crema.png|21.10 Mark's Warm Bitter Melon Salad with Gummy Rat Sauce.png|22.01 Marc's Salad with Gnudi.png|22.02 Maneet's Arepas with Gummy Turkey Feet Chutney.png|22.02 Marc's Turkey Meatballs with Corn Flan.png|22.02 Mirna's Lamb Kofta with Turmeric Créme Brûlée Reduction.png|22.03 Marcela's Seafood Crostini with Chili Chestnut Compote.png|22.04 Marcela's Easy Mole with Braised Brisket.png|22.04 Marcela's Fausto's Holiday Vol-au-Vent.png|22.04 Melissa's Warm Arugula & Sausage Salad with Spinach Vinaigrette.png|22.05 Marilyn's Sausage Stuffed Pepper.png|22.05 Marilyn's Wild Boar Potato Stew.png|22.05 Melissa's Abstract Wild Boar with Pattypan Caperberry Purée.png|22.05 Melissa's Hot Sauce Custard with Strawberry Cottage Cheese Sauce.png|22.05 Meny's Goat Yogurt Flatbread with Heirloom Tomato Salad.png|22.09 Mei's Pork & Habanero Stir-Fry.png|22.09 Meny's Vinadloo Grilled Monkfish with Heart of Palm Relish.png|22.09 Meny's Tres Leches Baklava with Chili Lemon Honey.png|22.09 Maria's Sausage & Gouda Quesadilla with Morels.png|22.10 Mario's Miso Glazed Black Cod with Rice Pudding Fritter.png|22.13 Mario's Wellington of Beef with Chicken Liver Pâté.png|22.13 Mario's Marzipan Sponge Cake with Strawberry Basil Sauce.png|22.13 Mark's Cinnamon Toast with Tamarillo Compote.png|23.01 Mo's Hot Dog Salad with Taro Chips.png|23.02 Mo's Country-Fried Steak with Pepper Tomato Sauté.png|23.02 Mo's Gooey Cake Wonton with Serrano Caramel.png|23.02 Megan's Tacos de Cerdo with White Chipotle Ganache.png|23.09 Mindy's Stout Shaved Pork Chop with Lemony Greens.png|23.09 Mindy's Chocolate Crusted Deckle of Beef with Naranjilla Sauce.png|23.09 Megan's Butifarra with Chocolate Blue Cheese Sauce.png|23.09 Megan's Milk Chocolate Ice Cream Sandwich.png|23.09 Mindy's Graham Cracker Strawberry Shortcake with Milk Chocolate Anglaise.png|23.09 Marc's Tuna Casserole Dumplings with Collard Soup.png|23.11 Marc's Frittata with Insalata di Jardino & Tomato Sauce.png|23.11 Maurizio's Cheese Soup with Guanciale Fat Potatoes.png|23.13 Maurizio's Chicken Cacciatore with Red Wine Reduction.png|23.13 Maurizio's Formaggio e Cioccolato with Prosecco Shot.png|23.13 Momo's Baked Salmon with Dill and Dandelion Salad.png|24.02 Momo's Buffalo Burger with Kefir Poached Mushrooms.png|24.02 Madison's Pork & Natto Pho with Clams & Spicy Broth.png|24.03 Madison's Crusted Hamachi with Salsa Verde.png|24.03 Mary Sue's Salmonillo Iberico Tostada with Peanut Soup Purée.png|24.04 Mary Sue's Sweetbreads with Artichoke Escabeche & Potatoes.png|24.04 Michael's Makaronia with Zucchini Mojama Butter Sauce.png|24.05 Marcel's Zucchini Mojama Salad.png|24.05 Michael's Lamb Risotto with Cherry Braised Radicchio.png|24.05 Michael's Baklava Napoleon.png|24.05 Michael's Spicy Fish Broth.png|24.07 Michael's Gnudi Pescatore.png|24.07 Michael's Feta Saganaki with Ghost Pepper Honey.png|24.07 Michell's Chicken Wing Slider.png|24.09 Michell's Meatballs with Chocolate Tomato Sauce.png|24.09 Michell's French Toast with Maple Candied Bacon.png|24.09 MB's Bacon Granola Stuffed Hot Dog with Loose Meat Curried Queso.png|24.15 Matty's Simple Grilled Burger & Hot Dog with Eggplant Queso Purée.png|24.15 MB's OJ Marinated Elk with Collard Green Sweet Potato Salad.png|24.15 Matty's Mesquite Seared Elk with Deviled Egg Hollandaise.png|24.15 MB's Squash & Fruit Soufflé with Sour Cream Sauc.png|24.15 Mike's Spare Rib Taco with Mash.png|24.17 Mike's Monchong with Galia Melon.png|24.17 Mike's Grilled Plum Suprise.png|24.17 Mathias's Purée of Potato Tots with Chipotle Pâté Sauce.png|25.02 Mathias's Abalone with Wasabi White Chocolate.png|25.02 Mathias's Chaud-Froid.png|25.02 Max's Smoked Tomato & Crab Meat Wrap with Pickled Daikon.png|25.03 Morgan's Pan-Seared Lump Cake with Chili Pea Crust.png|25.03 Max's Korean BBQ Ribs with Napa Cabbage Slaw.png|25.03 Max's Peanut Butter Ice Cream with Granola.png|25.03 Matt's Poached Monkfish Mac & Cheese.png|25.04 Matthew's Mud Pie Fudgesicle Sorbet with Chocolate-Covered Potato Crisp.png|26.01 Matthew's PB&J Truffles with Marshmallow Spread.png|26.01 Matthew's Avocado Hazelnut Cake with Brittle.png|26.01 Martin's Chinese Stir-Fry with Frisée Salad.png|27.04 Martin's Red Snapper with Broth & Pickled Dragon Fruit.png|27.04 Martin's Fortune Cookie Cake with Compressed Winter Melon.png|27.04 Mark's Open-Faced Oyster Taco with Avocado Strawberry Salsa.png|27.06 Martin's Eggplant with Clotted Cream Truffle Sauce.png|27.12 Martin's Quick-Braised Pork with Kohlrabi Sauce.png|27.12 Martin's Bourbon Caramel Apple with Spicy Chocolate Puffs.png|27.12 Meny's Pretzel Fattoush with Hummus.png|28.01 Meny's Grouper with Fumet & Grilled Sweet Potatoes.png|28.01 Meny's Dessert Pizza with Grilled Apples & Raspberries.png|28.01 Mo's Grape-Glazed Fried Livers with Radicchio Cilantro Salad.png|28.03 Mo's Jerk Duck Breast with Frangipane Bread Pudding.png|28.03 Meny's Steamed Clams with Chickpea Pancake.png|28.05 Mariko's Spiced Beef with Shishito Vinaigrette.png|28.07 Mike's Fried Rattlesnake Salad with Cherimoya & Rhubarb Gastrique.png|28.10 Mitchell's Fried Rattlesnake with Asian-Style Cherimoya.png|28.10 Mitchell's Tuscan Alligator with Fried Oyster.png|28.10 Mike's Pan-Seared Alligator with Absinthe Oyster Pan Sauce.png|28.10 Mitchell's Huitlacoche Purée with Marinated Watermelon.png|28.10 Mark's Baby Leeks Two Ways with Scotch Egg Crema.png|28.11 Mark's Sautéed Mackerel with Eggplant Caponata.png|28.11 Mark's Cereal Milk Panna Cotta with Cherries Two Ways.png|28.11 Miles & Stephanie's Bacon-Wrapped Date with Martini Demi-Glace.png|28.12 Miles & Stephanie's Veal Meatballs with Honeynut Marinara.png|28.12 Miles & Stephanie's Apple Rosette with Mangosteen Jam.png|28.12 Matthew's Chocolate Chili with Crispy Tortillas.png|29.05 Matthew's Adobo Short Ribs with Gummy Chili Gastrique.png|29.05 Matthew's Rice Pudding with Pizza Dough Churro.png|29.05 Myla's Speck & Brisket Taco .png|29.07 Myla's Capon Parmesan with Cabbage Tomato Sauce.png|29.07 Mukanjo's Short Rib Stir Fry.png|29.09 Mukanjo's Grilled Skate with Pasta.png|29.09 Matt & Mike's Crawfish Emulsion with Herb Salad.png|29.12 Matt & Mike's Tomahawk Pork Chop with Pea Apple Salad.png|29.12 Matt & Mike's Pears Three Ways with Pate Sucree Crumble.png|29.12 Matt's Pancetta Collard Greens with Crab.png|30.08 Matt's New York's Strip with Fried Black Eyed Peas.png|30.08 Matt's Floating Island with Edible Horn Crust.png|30.08 Marc's Beer-Battered Calamari with Chickpea Miso.png|31.01 Marc's Strawberry Mexican Crema Swordfish with Arugula Salad.png|31.01 Mackenzie's Sautéed Lutefisk with Skordalia Red Pepper Spread.png|31.03 Mario's Midnight Chicken Salad.png|31.04 Mario's Fried Rice with Pizza Egg Roll.png|31.04 Mike's Kale Crusted Lobster Cake with Bacon Gazpacho Aioli.png|31.07 Matt's Milk-Poached Lobster with Gazpacho Reduction.png|31.07 Matt's Goat Duo with Prosecco Currant Sauce.png|31.07 Matt's Date & Cognac Ice Cream with Chocolate Strawberry Sauce.png|31.07 ML's Chaudin Wonton with Spicy Vodka Sauce.png|31.08 ML's Pan-Seared Cobia with Crenshaw Melon Salsa.png|31.08 Meena's Hamachi Two Ways with Matsutake Kombu Broth.png|31.12 Meena's Mangalista Pork Chop with Maple Pan Sauce.png|31.12 Meena's Golden Fritter with Macadamia Caramel.png|31.12 Michael's Steamed Mussels with Scallions & Nori.png|31.14 Michael's Cast-Iron Porcelet with Mache Pesto & Brussels Sprouts.png|31.14 Michael's Blackberry Cornbread Shortcake.png|31.14 Martyna's Fried Chicken Wings with Chili Zucchini Blossom Vinaigrette.png|31.17 Marjory's Fried Chicken Legs with Pickled Baby Squash.png|31.17 Martyna's Lamb & Pepper Goulash with Arugula Grass Puree.png|31.17 Martyna's Corn Pudding with Poppy Seed Crumble.png|31.17 Maria's Branzino with Testaroli Pasta.png|31.19 Maria's Stuffed Eggplant with Greek Salad.png|31.19 Maria's Wild Blueberry Baklava.png|31.19 Michele's Venison Roll with Kelp Noodles.png|31.20 Mark's Asian Venison Rice Noodle Soup with Kelp Noodle Broth.png|31.20 Mark's Roasted Wild Boar with Burdock Two Ways.png|31.20 Marc's Cranberry Apple Crisp with Hot Chocolate Mascarpone.png|31.20 Melanie's Red Kale Salad with Garlic Raspberry Vinaigrette.png|32.01 Melanie's Blackened Tuna Steak with Fried Shiratake Noodles.png|32.01 Mike's Diner Disco Monte Cristo.png|32.08 Mike's Goat Cheese Stuffed Steak with Pickled Beets.png|32.08 Mike's Coconut Tiramisu.png|32.08 Mandla's Roasted Pickled Pork with Pickled Brussels Sprouts.png|32.09 Marie's Tuna & Pork Floss Taco with Queso Fresco.png|32.10 Mikala's Tuna Larb Gai.png|32.10 Mikala's Korean-Style Buffalo with Poached Porcinis.png|32.10 Marie's Grilled Buffalo with Buckthorn Sweet Potato Mash.png|32.10 Marie's Butter-Braised Polenta Cake with Plum Salted Caramel.png|32.10 Mauro's Italian Ravioli.png|32.11 Miguel's Creamed Corn with Chicharron Broth.png|32.12 Mariel's Swiss Chard Roll-Up with Tomato Cucumber Salad.png|33.02 Mariel's Lamb & Vegetable Skewers with Greek Salad.png|33.02 Miranda's Roasted Carrots with Bagel Croutons.png|33.08 Mauricio's Frisée Salad with Shrimp Heads & Shaved Carrots.png|33.08 Miranda's Tallow Seared Dogfish with Radish Leaf Pesto.png|33.08 Megan's Money Muscle Medallions with Watermelon Pie Polenta.png|33.09 Megan's Bloody Mary Short Rib Steak with Sweet Heat Dressing.png|33.09 Megan's Berry Brownie Uni Dream.png|33.09 Michael's Cocoa Coffee Mutton with Kimchi Champagne Beurre Blanc.png|34.04 Michael's Red Snapper with Miso Natto Glaze.png|34.04 Michael's Sauerkraut Chocolate Donut with Pickled Strawberry Relish.png|34.04 Michael's Smoked Chub Fritters with Curry Ketchup Aioli.png|34.05 Mary & Chris's Duck Breast Tartare with Balsamic Rose Bud Syrup.png|34.06 Mary & Chris's Pan-Roasted Snapper with Blistered Tomatoes.png|34.06 Mary & Chris's Chocolate Cake Trifle with Blood Orange Cream.png|34.06 Melissa & Mike's Crostini with Spicy Meat Sauce.png|34.10 Mark & Kevin's Spicy Beef Taco with Date Cookie Sauce.png|34.10 Mark & Kevin's Pan-Seared Salmon with Cassava Crust.png|34.10 Miguel's Purple Potato Soup with Beer & Garlic Chive Broth.png|34.13 Michael's Purple Potato Hash with Sautéed Peppers.png|34.13 Michael's Steak Frites with Cheese Wasabi Butter Sauce.png|34.13 Miguel's Cowboy Steak with Fried Egg.png|34.13 Michael's Deconstructed Sweet Potato Pie with Whipped Cream.png|34.13 Michael's Prosciutto-Wrapped Asparagus with Barmbrack Toast.png|35.02 Melissa's Deconstructed Bruschetta with Marinated Mostarda.png|35.04 Marcus's Seared Tiger Prawns with Pea Tendril Salad.png|35.13 Marcus's Grilled Pork Strip Steak with Purple Potato Hash.png|35.13 Marcus's Biscuits & Apple Gravy with Blueberry Bitters Sauce.png|35.13 Michael's Espresso Blackened Cobia Tostada.png|35.14 Michael's Panko Crusted Sweetbreads with Maple Mint Paste Sauce.png|35.14 Michael's Sesame Tart with Molasses Caramel.png|35.14 Madeleine's Iberico Ham Thai Curry Sauce with Sautéed Peas & Apples.png|36.04 Madeleine's Wagyu Beef Crumble with Sautéed Eggplant.png|36.04 Michael's Baked Lamb with Cinnamon Roll Bugne.png|36.10 Michael's White Bean & Turkey Cassoulet with Baked Phyllo Ring.png|36.10 Michael's Freeze-Dried Blueberry & Chocolate Ice Cream with Lemon Curd.png|36.10 Matt's Oven Roasted Bone Marrow.png|1C.01 Matt's Stir Fry with Grilled Tofu.png|1C.01 Matt's Bagel Bread Pudding with Candied Chickpeas.png|1C.01 Mike's Turkey & Padano Meatball with Southwestern Beans.png|1C.03 Mariel's Squab Fajita with Refried Beans.png|1C.06 Mariel's Grilled Tuna with Salad.png|1C.06 Maurice's Citrus Grilled Flank Steak with Heirloom Tomatoes.png|1C.08 Maurice's Octopus Lettuce Wrap with BBQ Sauce & Lentils.png|1C.08 Martin's Asparagus Enoki Salad with Toaster Pastry Croutons.png|1C.09 Martin's Sweetbread Blanquette.png|1C.09 Martin's Sweet Pea Soup with Strawberry Tartagon Saldd.png|1C.09 Mark's Passion Fruit Pancake with Crispy Merguez.png|1C.10 Mark's Salt Cod with Hash & Sriracha.png|1C.10 Mark's Butter Tart Soft Serve with Caramelized Uni.png|1C.10 Missy's Tempura Fried Smelts with Kaffir Lime Crème Fraîche.png|1C.12 Missy's Brûléed Eel with Sweet Potato Purée.png|1C.12 Missy's Goat's Yogurt Ice Milk with Apple Filled Doughnuts.png|1C.12 Michael's Hoisin Glazed Chicken Wings.png|1C.13 Michael's Rib-Eye with Sweet Potato Hash.png|1C.13 Michael's Clafoutis with Shiso Berry Sauce.png|1C.13 Michael's Curried Sirloin Tip Salad with Wasabi Crème Fraîche.png|1C.15 Miriam's Beef Skewers with Garlic Scapes.png|1C.19 Matt's Panko Crusted Pressed Ham with Kohlrabi Three Ways.png|1C.21 Matt's Scallops with Polenta & Kimchi-Style Bok Choy.png|1C.21 Matt's Beet Shortcake with Beet Green Salad.png|1C.21 Category:Letters